I'll be there
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Your heart is broken from your other relationship. You vowed to never love again. But that all changes when you and Reno get close. Let's see what happens
1. Chapter 1

You wake up in your bed. All of a sudden your cell phone starts ringing.

"Yeah"

"Aimee!!!!!!"

"Hey Reno"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"There's something called caller ID"

"Oh, yeah, so what's been happening?"

"Nothing, I'm thinking of moving"

"REALLY!?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Why don't you live near us so we can actually see each other instead of talking on the phone?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

"YEAH!!!!!! I'll pick you up, when are you moving?"

"Today"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I have a meeting"

"I can go on my own"

"No, I'll get Cloud to!"

"No wait, it's…"

He hangs up.

"Oh, it's ok, Reno, you can hang up and not ask me about it" you said to yourself.

You took all your cloths and packed up. You buy a ticket and headed to the train station. You slept through the ride. You finally arrived there and you saw Cloud with his bike. You walk up to him.

"Cloud" you said.

"Aimee"

"It's been, a long time"

"Yeah, it has"

You just looked at each other for a long time.

"Well, anyways, how've you been?" you finally asked.

"Goog, I mean good, good. And you?"

You chuckled. "I've been _goog_ too"

"Well, everyone's waiting for you at the bar"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone"

You hopped on the bike and put your arms around his waist.

"It's good to see you, Aimee"

"It's good to see you too, Cloud"

You see the bar. You're excited as hell. You squeezed on Cloud's waist.

"I see you're excited" he noticed.

"Yeah"

You arrive there. Cloud picks up your suitcase.

"I can carry it" you offered.

"No, no, I can"

He takes out a key and opens the door. You see Tifa right away. You both squeal. You ran and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh! How are you Aimee?"

"I'm _goog_"

"Goog?"

You and Cloud looked at each other. You chuckled.

"I got it out of Cloud's personal dictionary"

"Oh, well, what's been going on?"

"Killing the bad guys, as usual, what about you?"

"Well, we just saved the world from you know who, again"

"Wow, again?"

"Yeah, soooo?"

"What?"

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know?"

"Really? Haven't found the right home?"

"No, me and Cloud looked around a bit, but they were all crappy and had a lot of shit in it. So lets just say they were all fucked up"

"Oh, so, then live here!"

"Here?"

"Oh, are you too good for this place?" she joked.

"No, no! It's just that I don't want to be a burden"

"Aimee, you're never a burden"

"You sure?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"All right"

"YAY! Guys, she said yes!" she yelled.

You see them all walking down the stairs. They were all smiling, even Vincent!

"When did you get here?" you asked

Cloud put down your stuff and out his hand on your shoulder.

"I told you everyone was waiting, well except for Reno and Rude, but they'll be here soon"

Yuffie came running and have you a big hug. You couldn't breath.

"Aimee, Aimee!!!! You're back for good! Yay!"

She was almost strangling you.

"Yuffie, it's great to see you and all, but can I ask a favor?"

"YEAH, SURE, ANYTHING!!!"

"If it's no trouble, could I possibly breath?"

She let go right away.

"Sorry"

"It's all right"

Marlene saw you. You went on your knees and put your hands out wide open. She crashed into your arms. She gave you a big hug. You hugged her back.

"Aimee! I missed you!"

"I'm missed you too, hun"

"You're staying here for good now, right?"

"Of course"

She let go of you. You saw Denzel. You crashed knuckles.

"Long time no see Denzel"

"Yeah"

"Hey, yeah, don't hug me, I'm good" said Cid in a sarcastic voice.

"Ciddy!" you yelled.

You went and gave him a big hug. You gave Barret a hug too. You kneeled down and hugged Red and Cait.

"Hello Aimee" said Red

"Hey" you said back.

Vincent Valentine was over in the corner crossing his arms.

"Hello Mr. Dark and Mysterious over there, I don't get a hug"

He didn't say anything.

"C'mon, your last name is _Valentine_, you have to know how to show some love"

"I don't do love" he said.

"Fine" you said in a disappointed voice.

Marlene walked to him.

"Why don't you want to hug Aimee?"

"Because I'm not that kind of guy"

"Please?"

Marlene did a puppy dog face.

"C'mon, don't give me that"

She kept on doing it.

"Please, don't do that"

She wasn't listening.

"I'm not falling for it"

She was trying the sad puppy dog face.

"Fine" he finally said.

You were talking to everyone, and you felt someone tap your shoulder. You tuned around and saw Vincent.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Sure"

Everyone was looking at Vincent.

"Alone" he said.

You nodded your head and you both walled outside.

"So, what's up?" you asked.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too"

He put his arms out showing that you could hug him. You smiled and put your arms around his neck and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged back. He was one of your best friends.

"What made you want to hug me?"

"I got a little push"

He looked at the at the house and saw Marlene through the window. She was smiling. You looked at the window too.

"By any chance, was Marlene part of this?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I dunno, let's go inside"

"All right"

You walked inside. Denzel was playing video games, Marlene was watching, and everyone else was just talking. Marlene wanted ice cream, so you reached into the freezer.

"What flavor?"

"What's your favorite flavor, Aimee?"

"Hmmm, I would have to say… cookies and cream"

"Ok, I want cookies and cream"

You smiled. You took out a spoon. The door opened.

"Marlene, make sure she doesn't burn your ice cream like she did with your sandwich"

"Hey! I didn't…"

You turned around and saw Reno and Rude. Your face lit up. You ran to him. You hugged him and he hugged you back. He lifted you and twirled you. You screamed.

"Reno!" you laughed

Then you fell. You were on top of him. You were in a very, weird position, VERY weird position. You blushed when you realized it.

"Sorry"

You got off of him. You grabbed his hand to help him up. He was half way from standing, and then you saw Rude. You let go of Reno to hug Rude, then Reno fell. You ran and hugged Rude.

"I missed you!"

All he did was hug back. Reno stood up rubbing his butt.

"Oh, it's ok Aimee, you don't have to apologize for letting go of my hand and making me fall, it's really all right, please, don't say sorry"

You looked at him.

"Oh, Sorry, do you want me to kiss it?" you joked.

"Oh ha ha, funny, funny"

You laughed.

"Hey! Falling on your ass is no laughing manner! I could've died!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama king"

"Whatever"

He rolled his eyes. You could tell that he was annoyed. You felt bad, so you went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?" you asked.

He blushed, a lot.

"A little"

You laughed.

"Reno, never change"

"I wasn't even thinking about it"

"OH SHIT!!!!!!" yelled Denzel.

He was playing his video games and he just lost.

"Denzel! Watch your mouth!" yelled Tifa.

"Sorry"

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Reno"

He pointed at him. Everyone was looking at him with angry faces. You had your hands on your hips giving him _the look_.

"What?" he asked.

"How could you teach him such a word?" you asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" he said.

"Then who's fault is it?"

"It was an accident"

"I knew it!" yelled Yuffie.

You looked at Reno.

"How could it be an _accident_?"

"I stubbed my foot against the door and it just came out"

"You have to be more careful!" you said.

"Sorry"

You sighed. Then you looked at Denzel.

"What did I do?"

You looked at him. He got the memo.

"All right, I won't say it again"

You nodded your head.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, just do me a favor"

"What?"

"Never, ever, and I mean NEVER listen to what Reno says, are we clear?"

"Yes"

"That goes for you too, Marlene" said Tifa.

"I learned that a long time ago"

Everyone laughed.

"When?" asked Barret

"Oh great" said Reno hitting his forehead.

"When Aimee and Cloud loved each other…"

Yuffie ran and covered her mouth. It was awkward talking about how you and Cloud used to go out, because you guys broke up. You and Cloud looked at each other and smiled. You looked at Yuffie nodding your head telling her that it was all right to talk about there _use to be_ relationship. She let go of her mouth.

"Can I talk please?" she said annoyed.

"Sorry" said Yuffie.

"As I was saying, when Aimee and Cloud loved each other, on Christmas they were in a room on the bed doing something, I don't know though"

You were rubbing your forehead embarrassed.

"Ho, ho, ho, what a jolly Christmas you had" said Reno.

"Shut up" you said.

_Why am I feeling like this? Do I still love Cloud? I fuckin don't know why I even had sex with him. Was I that in love with him? I guess I was. But here's a question, do I still love him? I don't, I don't, I can't_

"As I was saying…"

"I think that's enough Marlene" said Tifa.

"Why?"

She looked at me, then Marlene. She understood.

"Sorry"

You kneeled down.

"It's all right hun"

You ruffled her hair.

"I need some air" you said.

You walked outside. Reno was about to follow you, but Cid held his shoulder and shook his head.

"She needs to be alone" Cloud said.

"What she need is a friend" Reno argued.

"And her friend needs to understand that sometimes she needs to just think things out"

"You don't know what she needs!"

"And neither do you!"

"But the only way to find out is to ask her, not just sit around and do nothing while she cries her heart out!"

"Sometimes it's right to leave her alone, to butt out! But you don't understand that do you!"

"You're right, but I only want to butt in because I care!"

"Don't act like you're the only person that cares for her! Don't you think that I care for her too?"

"Well seeing how your acting now, it doesn't seem like you care at all cause you're not doing anything!"

"Don't you dare say that! I care for her as much as you do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Then let me talk to her!"

"No! She needs to be alone! Can't you understand that?!"

"FUCK YOU!!!!"

Reno and Cloud were about to fight, but Cid and Barret got in between them.

"Let me get him!" yelled Reno

"Calm down fella, calm down, there no need for fightin!" yelled Cid

"Cloud, Cloud, stop foo! Talk it out!"

"He can't talk things out cause he thinks that people should always be alone like him cause he's rattin on himself cause he couldn't save Aeris! Oh, you always ask that stupid question _Are sins ever forgiven_? You keep asking that question but you don't even try to be forgiven! You just sit there weeping, just feeling bad for yourself! Oh bull shit! Just admit it was your fault that she died cause you're doing what you always do, sit back and watch, you don't do anything! That's what happened to Aeris, and now it's going to happen to Aimee because your not doing anything! You want her to die out of sorrow!!!!"

"That went way too far!" yelled Tifa.

"YOUR DEAD!" yelled Cloud.

Everyone tried to stop them now.

"STOP!!!!!!!" yelled Denzel and Marlene.

Everyone stopped.

"Look at you two! Cloud, Reno, you're supposed to be friends, you don't act like this!" yelled Denzel.

"We all know you both care for Aimee, we all do! But this isn't a reason for fighting!"

Marlene and Denzel looked at Cloud and Reno with strong looks. They stopped. Reno and Cloud realized what they have done and looked down in shame.

"Look at us" said Cloud.

"Yeah, we were acting stupid, I'm sorry what I said before, I didn't mean it"

"It's ok, and sorry about before, you were just trying to help"

"It's ok, but at least, someone has to talk to her"

Denzel was at the door.

"I will"

"But Denzel, you might not understand" said Cid.

"Will I have to?"

"Let him go" said Red.

"All right Denzel, go" said Tifa.

Denzel went outside and sat next to you.

"What's wrong?"

A tear went down your eye.

"Everything"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Denzel asked.

A tear went down from your eye.

"Everything"

Denzel held your hand and looked up at you.

"Will you tell me?"

"You might not understand"

"So?"

"But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, promise?"

"Cross my heart and swear to die"

He got his finger and made an _x_ on his chest. You took a deep breath.

"I'm… I'm getting married"

"That's a good thing! To who?"

"I… I don't know"

Denzel had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean _I don't know_?"

"It's an arranged marriage"

"Who arranged it?"

"Some important guy in my hometown"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but that's why I ran away, I don't want to get married"

"Then you'll hide with us"

You smiled.

"Let's go inside"

You stood up and held Denzel's hand. He looked at you and you smiled. You walked in the house. The table was flipped over, and chairs were on the floor. You were confused.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Reno and Cloud had a fight" said Marlene.

"You're not supposed to tell her that, remember!" said Barret.

"Oh wait, never mind, I wasn't supposed to tell you that" she said.

"Why were you fighting?"

"We had an argument" said Cloud.

"About what?"

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out" said Reno.

You raised an eyebrow and looked down at Denzel. He shrugged. Denzel let go of your hand to go to the bathroom, and you saw him wink at Cloud and Reno. Reno gave him the thumbs up.

"Did I seriously miss something?"

Reno put his hand on your shoulder.

"Yes you did"

"What?"

"Our conversation"

"About what?"

"I'm not gonna tell you"

"Why?"

"It's a secret"

He was walking up stairs. You ran after him.

"Wait, Reno, I like secrets!"

You and Reno were in the room. He chuckled.

"Oh, so you do like secrets"

"Yeah!"

"Well you wanna know a secret?"

You looked at him with a strange look. He goes up to you and puts his lips near your ear.

He whispers "I know who likes you"

You're surprised. You look at him unsure. He smirks and nods his head.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I promised"

"Albright that I can understand"

"Good, you better"

You sat down on the bed, he sat next to you.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok"

"Ok, you wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure"

You went to the front of the bed and leaned against your pillow, Reno did the same. You were flipping channels. Then you fell asleep on his shoulder. He rested his head on yours. After a while Tifa walks in and smiles. She was about to wake Reno up because Rude was about to leave. She put her hand on him to wake him up, but then his eyes opened.

"Please, I don't want to wake her up, do you think I can stay here for tonight?" he whispered.

"Of course"

"Hey Tifa, could you get me that blanket?"

"Sure"

She walked over to the table and handed it to him. He got it and spread it over you and him. Then he felt you snuggle into him. He blushed. Then he hears you talk in your sleep.

"Please, no, don't leave me. I don't love him, I love you…"

He had a confused face. He shook his head, and fell back to sleep.

Next Morning:

You woke up. You looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. You tried going back to sleep, but you couldn't. You looked up at Reno and smiled.

_Sleeping like a baby_

You decided to get up and go outside. You lifted you head carefully so you wouldn't wake him up. You held his head and his back and carefully laid him down. You put the blanket over him. Then you stared at him for a while.

_He's cute when he's sleeping. Actually, he's pretty hot. _

You chuckled and left the room. You went outside and took a walk. You saw two kids who didn't have a home. They were staring through the glass of a candy store. You walked inside the store and bought 2 lollypops. You went out and looked at them.

"Hey, I have these 2 lollypops, here"

You handed them the lollypops. They smiled.

"Thank you lady" said the boy.

"Your welcome"

The little girl hid behind the boy.

"What's your name little boy?"

"My name is William"

"What about you little girl"

She just hid behind the boy.

"She can't talk, she's mute"

The girl nodded her head. You felt so bad. So you took out some money and gave it to them.

"Thank You"

You smiled and waved your hand goodbye. You were walking, and then your phone rang. You read the caller name.

"Unknown" you said.

"Yeah" you answered.

"Aimee…"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Misheru"

"Heh, long time no see"

"Likewise"

"Why are you calling?"

"What, I can't call just to say hi?"

"No"

"Oh, Aimee, you know me too well"

"I knew you since I was four"

"And you don't know why I'm calling?"

All you did was give a big sigh.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way"

"I know you are"

"You have to be here by next week"

"I know. So… how are you?"

"Fine, fine, the rest misses you, even me"

"It has been too long, 5 years, was it?"

"Yes, a long 5 years"

"So, training hard?"

"Yeah, but you are the best ninja, well, second to me"

You both chuckled.

"I know you're better than me"

"And you are a brave ninja to admit that"

"I know so"

"I'll see you next week"

"All right"

"Bye"

"Bye"

You took a sighed and went back.

_How am I going to tell them I have to leave? Maybe I'll bring them there and tell them it's a vacation. All right, that's what I'll do. _

You reached in your pocket.

_Damn, I forgot my key_.

You knocked on the door.

"Hello! Open the door! I'm stuck in here! Please? Pretty please? Fine, be like that"

_No use, they're all still sleeping. Maybe I'll visit Cloud._

You walked to Cloud's place. You saw him sleeping in the pile of flowers. You kneeled down next to him. You took away some of the hair in his eyes so you could look at him. You smiled. He was tossing and turning. You figured that he was having a nightmare. So you reached into your pocket and took out your small music box. You opened it and it played a soothing melody. He stopped and rested peacefully. You were humming the melody. Suddenly you heard a voice.

"You know, you're not supposed to be here"

You looked behind you, it was Reno.

"Well, I forgot my keys, and tried knocking, but no one would answer, so I went here"

You closed the box, stood up, and went near Reno.

"You gonna get in so much…"

You put your finger gently on his lips to shut him up. You looked back and Cloud just changed position, you made sure that he won't wake up. You took you finger of his lips.

"…trouble…" he said finishing his sentence.

"We'll both be in trouble if you don't be more quiet"

"Sorry"

You rolled your eyes and chuckled.

"Jackass"

"Hey!"

You covered his mouth quickly.

"I told you to be quiet" you whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

You both looked at Cloud. He's sitting up looking at you two.

"Heh, heh, I can explain. Umm, Aimee was here first, yell at her!"

"Hey!" you yelled.

"All right, Aimee, what were you doing here?"

"Umm, I got locked out from the house, so I came here, sorry"

"Yeah, you better be sorry Aimee, shame, shame, I expected better of you" said Reno.

You punched him.

"Ow!"

"Hey, stop, stop, I just really want to know who woke me up"

"Now, that was Reno"

"Heh, sorry?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. But then he realized something.

"Who was playing the music box?"

"I was, did it wake you up?"

"No, it didn't, but…"

"But what?"

"Was that the one I gave you?"

"Yes"

"You still have that?"

"Of course, why would I throw it out?"

"I was just wondering. What time is it?"

Reno looked at his watch.

"7:56"

"All right, since I'm already up I'm going to the bar"

He got up. You all went to the bar.

_All right, at breakfast, I'll tell them_.

Cloud took his key and unlocked the door. You went in. Tifa and Marlene were already up.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning" you said.

"Aimee, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Could you wake up Denzel?"

"Ok"

You walked upstairs into Denzel's room.

"Denzel, Denzel hun, wake up"

You were rocking him gently. He threw the covers over his head.

"You make me do this"

You took him and carried him over your shoulders.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

"Nope, not until we get downstairs"

You were walking downstairs.

"I've got the hostage!"

You put him down. He tried running upstairs, but you stopped him.

"Hostage is escaping! Hostage is escaping!"

You tickled him. You laughed a lot.

"All right, all right! I give, I give!"

He sat down at the table. Then Tifa realized you had a call.

"Oh, Aimee, you got a call from someone named Raliek. He told me to tell you to invite your friends on your special day"

You were confused, then you realized he was the man you were getting married to.

"Aimee, do you know him?"

"Umm, yeah"

"So, who is he?"

Everyone was looking at you.

"My, umm, fiancé"


End file.
